


The Film Where It Happened

by CassielTheMemeLord



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being bad at tags, College bs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Probably some angst, Probably some sex later, lots of gay, really bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielTheMemeLord/pseuds/CassielTheMemeLord
Summary: Aaron Burr was a nerdy, film student in college. He was your stereotypical gay boy who had a crush on everyone he couldn't have. But when he gets an assignment from his professor to film someone's behavior for a week, his best friend forces him to ask the boy he's had a crush on since junior year of high school, Alexander Hamilton. The two become very close during the making of the project, which puts Alexander's girlfriend, Eliza, in a fit of rage. Angst, cheating, sex, depression, and comedy ensue.





	1. The Project

"Mr. Burr? Are you paying attention?" A voice snapped Aaron out of his daydream.

"Hm? Yes." Aaron quickly nodded towards his professor, sitting up in his chair more, his mind automatically racing to the dictionary of curse words he keeps locked far away in the depths of his brain for times like these where his ADHD may be the death of him. Or at least the cause of a bad grade.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." The professor cleared his throat and droned on when he saw Aaron started paying attention again. Yet Aaron felt himself slipping back into his daydream about the many people at the school he knew he never had a chance with. It was only when his professor said 'For an entire week' that Aaron immediately perked up. He was always bored in his film class because 99% of the time, his professor was lecturing in his very dull voice that practically begged everyone in the class to fall asleep once he started talking. But that 1% was why Aaron chose Film Production as his major in college. When he actually got to do an assignment, especially the long ones, was when he actually payed attention and did his work diligently.

"No one will see this film except for me, so get as much footage as you want. If you- yes Peggy?" A hand shot up from across the room, belonging to a young girl in a yellow sweater, as he spoke and interupted him.

"Um, can you repeat what we have to do please? I wasn't fully paying attention." She smiled as the professor groaned and began from the begining again.

"You will be creating a documentary of yourself or another person and their daily habits for an entire week. I will be the only one who sees it, you must come to me and tell me who you'll be filming before you start your project blah blah blah see you tomorrow." The professor walked out of the classroom, waving a small dismissal to his class. Aaron slumped in his chair and sighed loudly as everyone else was buzzing with excitement as they started to file out of the classroom.

"You're lucky I saved your ass out there." The young girl in the yellow sweater came over to Aaron, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah yeah. I owe you one Peggy," Aaron chuckled and stood up out of his chair and began to collect his things. "I just don't know why I haven't been able to focus lately."

"Maybe because of Alexander~" Peggy replied in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Aaron scoffed as he slung his bookbag over his shoulder and started to leave the room, leaving Peggy behind for her to catch up. Alexander Hamilton was on of the many people that Aaron had a crush on. Out of all of them though, that crush was the most hopeless, for Alexander took every chance he could get to show the school he was super straight by making out with his girlfriend in the halls.

"AHH! I just had the BEST idea ever!" Peggy shrieked happily as she followed Aaron out.

"AHH! what's your idea?" Aaron mocked her enthusiasm.

"What if you filmed Alex for your project~?"

"Woah," he stopped and turned to his best friend, staring down at her. "No way. Absolutely not, that is not an option, do you understand?"

"Fine," She pouted. "But he's cute. So it would be nice to film someone as cute as him. Hmmmm?" She nudged him.

"That is true," he sighed and paused for a long moment, debating the idea as Peggy stared him down. "Fine, I'll ask him. But I'm not guaranteeing anything." Peggy screeched in excitement and shoved him away.

"Peggy he isn't even," Aaron started as he was pushed away, looking around for Alexander but then he got cut off by bumping into someone. "SorryYYYY hi." Aaron dragged on as he turned and faced non other than Alexander Hamilton.

"It's fine," Alexander smiled down at Aaron, which made his knees wobble. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah yeah no I'm fine. My friend just kinda shoved me so..." Aaron trailed off awkwardly. Alexander just replied with a chuckle.

"Ask him!" Peggy yelled from behind Aaron.

"Ask me what?" Alexander smiled again. Aaron sighed and straighten his posture, trying to look confident.

"I'm a film major and I have a project of having to film one person for a solid week, would you be willing to be the person I film?" He spatted out quickly, face reddening some.

"Sure!" Alexander grinned. "When do we start?" Aaron stared at Alexander for a moment, shocked that he actually agreed.

"Um, when are you available?"

"How about tonight?" Alexander swung his backpack around so he could reach it and started pulling out a notebook and a pen, tearing out a piece of paper and strolled over to a locker to write against it.

"Yeah. Yeah tonight's fine." Aaron wandered closer to Alexander as he waited for him to finish writing.

"Here," he handed the paper to Aaron with a phone number and an address scribbled on it in surprisingly nice handwriting. "Come over whenever you want, and text me if something comes up."

"Okay. Thank you, Alexander." He smiled, folding the paper and gently shoving it into his pocket.

"See you tonight Aaron." He winked at pushed the notebook back into his backpack and walked off.

"OoooooOOOOOOOOH! Aaron's got a boyfriend~" Peggy squealed as she made her way over to her best friend.

"You shut it. It's just for the project." 

"Mmhmm. "Just for the project" okay~" she air quotes and giggled, pulling Aaron off to class with her.


	2. A/N

Hey guys! So I'm sorry about the lack of working on this story! I've got my hands full with house and puppy sitting for a friend for another week or so, so I haven't found the time to write. But I promise I will get on it as soon as I can and post the next chapter. Hope you all are understanding and still wanna read it:) thanks, love y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the lack of chapter, it will be coming within the next few weeks hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story I've ever uploaded somewhere before so I would appreciate some feedback about my writing and if you liked it or not! Thank you :)


End file.
